


Cherry Blossoms

by Dreyer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Just had a bad day so wrote some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreyer/pseuds/Dreyer
Summary: Just some cute Genji fluff for anyone that's having a bad day.





	Cherry Blossoms

Laughter filled the silent beauty of the garden in Hanamura. The clan was prospering under Hanzo's leadership, as for Genji, his only duty was to marry the daughter of the neighboring clan, the woman he loved.

Genji couldn't help but laugh along with you as he chased you through the mixture of flowerbeds and cherry blossom trees.

"Mrs. Shimada come out or I'll have to call your father for your behavior!" Genji joked, feigning the seriousness of the clan guards which made your bubbly laugh erupt once more. Ah, he adored how your laughter emitted every bit of happiness you had in you.

"Mr. Shimada, if you wish to have me comply, then you must catch me!" You joked back attempting the same tone but it was ruined by your contagious laughter. You quickly hid behind your favorite cherry blossom tree, knowing full well that Genji would find you there. You peeked over the side, looking for the familiar green tuff of hair.

"I believe you must comply now?" Genji's playful tone sounded through a whisper. You jumped slightly and started to run but he grabbed your waist and pulled you back to him. The both of you tumbled down onto the soft grass, pure laughter echoing throughout the garden as cherry blossoms fell along with the both of you. Lying there, you and Genji watched the pink leaves fall with grace.

"I wish to be married already," Genji whispered as he nuzzled against your head. You smiled and reached over to touch his cheek, a gentle, calming feeling to him.

"As do I, my love." He brought you in for a loving kiss, and your lips danced and spoke of longing and passion. His warmth enveloped and calmed you as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You are the most precious treasure I've ever held," Genji sighed as you wriggled out of his grasp. "So at least give me the pleasure of holding you for a short while longer." He pouted slightly.

"You already know that you must meet your brother for the marriage plans," you scolded lightly as you offered your hand to your lover.

"And you should know by now that I would only care if you planned it and not my stoic brother," he whined and you shot him a sour look. Of course, you wanted to plan your own marriage, but it wasn't your right in the end. Everything was for the clan. But, you were grateful that you were allowed to marry the one you loved, and that was enough for you. Genji grabbed your hand and pulled you back down, whispering something that made your eyes widen in excitement.

"Come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai.
> 
> Hope y'all are having a great day! I was stressed over mid-term so I just wrote a really short fic to cheer me up a bit. Hope it was alright.


End file.
